gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Untergang Valyrias
thumb|300px|Eine Katastrophe unbekannten Ursprungs. Der Untergang Valyrias (im Original: Doom of Valyria) war ein katastrophales Ereignis auf dem Kontinent Essos, das beinahe vierhundert Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung in der Serie Game of Thrones stattfand. Es war ursächlich für den Sturz des Freistaates von Valyria und führte indirekt zur Eroberung der Sieben Königslande von Westeros durch das Haus Targaryen. Es wird oftmals einfach als "Der Untergang" bezeichnet, denn die gewaltige Zerstörung und die historischen Folgen sind den meisten Menschen bekannt, die den Ausdruck auf die Katastrophe beziehen, die Valyrias Untergang herbeiführte. In der Serie Geschichte Staffel 4 Nach dem Erhalt einer neu geschmiedeten valyrischen Stahlklinge von seinem Vater, bemerkt Jaime Lennister, dass kein neues Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl gefertigt wurde, seit dem Untergang Valyrias. Tywin erklärt, dass das Schwert, dass später den Namen Eidwahrer erhalten sollte, aus einem bereits existierenden valyrischen Schwert gefertigt wurde, Eis. Staffel 5 In den Büchern thumb|300px Der Untergang Valyrias ist die Bezeichnung für eine unbestimmte Naturkatastrophe, durch die der Freistaat von Valyria zusammenbrach, nachdem er 5.000 Jahre prosperierte hatte. Es ereignete sich ungefähr ein Jahrhundert vor der Targaryen Eroberung von Westeros, um 102 V. A. E. Ein Jahrhundert des Gemetzels und des Chaos folgte dem Untergang Valyrias. Valyrische Zauber, Wissen und Geschichtsschreibung gingen im Untergang verloren. Vorahnung des Untergangs Zwölf Jahre vor dem Untergang, empfing die jungfräuliche Tochter von Lord Aenar Targaryen, Daenys die Träumerin, einen mächtigen, prophetischen Traum, zusammen mit Visionen, dass Valyria zerstört wird. In Erwartung des Untergangs, überzeugte sie ihren Vater davon, Valyria vor der Katastrophe zu verlassen. Im Vertrauen auf diese Warnung, setzte Aenar Segel und brachte seine gesamte Familie und ihre fünf Drachen auf die Insel Drachenstein. Enge Verbündete der Familie, einschließlich der Velaryons und Celtigars, gingen mit ihnen und ließen sich auf anderen Insel in der Meerenge nieder. Beschreibung Die Katastrophe traf die Hauptstadt Valyria, zerschmetterte das Umland der Stadt in zahlreiche kleinere Inseln und erschuf das Rauchende Meer dazwischen. Der Freistaat wurde in einer einzigen Nacht durch Feuer und Sturm vernichtet, mit großen Erdbeben und vulkanischen Eruptionen, die das Reich verwüsteten. Die Region wird gegenwärtig als von Dämonen heimgesucht beschrieben. Die meisten Menschen haben Angst, dorthin zu gehen und sagen, dass der Untergang dort noch immer herrscht. Es wird berichtet, dass niemals jemand von einer Reise zu den Ruinen von Valyria zurückkehrte. Selbst die härtesten Seemänner erschaudern bei dem Gedanken, zum untergegangenen Valyria zu segeln. Vom ganzen Meer wird gesagt, das es raucht und brodelt, und das Land soll voll mit Dämonen sein. Es wird sogar behauptet, dass jeder Seemann, der einen flüchtig Blick auf die feurigen Berge von Valyria wirft, die sich über die Wellen erheben, bald eines schrecklichen Todes sterben wird. Viele der valyrischen Geheimnisse, wie die Methode der Fertigung von valyrischen Stahl, ging mit dem Untergang verloren. Diese Katastrophe war dramatisch genug, dass sie sich in der Kunst auf der ganzen Welt wiederfindet. In der Eingangshalle von Khal Drogos neuntürmigen Anwesen in Pentos, befindet sich ein Mosaik auf farbigem Glas, dass den Untergang Valyrias darstellt. Seine zukünftige Braut Daenerys Targaryen bemerkt dies, als sie eintritt. Lieder über den Untergang werden gesungen; eine eindringliche Ballade von zwei Liebenden, die inmitten des Untergangs von Valyria sterben, wurde in Hochvalyrisch auf der Hochzeit von König Joffrey Baratheon gesungen. Tag des Untergangs Während sich Tyrion Lennister an Bord der Selaesori Qhoran befindet, befiehl Moqorro dem Kapitän des Schiffes, den kürzesten Seeweg zur Sklavenbucht einzuschlagen, der sie nahe an die Küste des verfluchten Valyrias bringt. Tyrion erinnert sich, dass geschrieben steht, dass am Tag des Untergangs jeder Hügel in 500 Meilen aufbrach und die Luft mit Asche, Rauch und Feuer erfüllte, so heiß und hungrig, dass sogar Drachen im Himmel davon verschlungen wurden. Große Schluchten taten sich in der Erde auf, die Paläste, Tempel und ganze Städte verschluckten. Seen kochten oder wurde in Säure verwandelt, Berge barsten, feurige Fontänen spuckten geschmolzenes Gestein tausende Meter in die Luft, rote Wolken ließen Drachenglas und schwarzes Blut von Dämonen hinab regnen, und bis in den Norden zersplitterte der Boden, fiel in sich zusammen und wurde von dem wütenden Meer überflutet. :"The proudest city in all the world was gone in an instant, its fabled empire vanished in a day, the Lands of the Long Summer scorched and drowned and blighted." Tyrion dachte bei sich, :"An empire built on blood and fire. The Valyrians reaped the seed they had sown." An Bord der Eiserner Sieg, nahe der Zederninsel, erinnert sich Victarion Graufreud, was er über den Tag des Untergangs von Valyria wusste. Es wird gesagt, dass eine Wand aus Wasser, 300 Fuß hoch, bei Velos hinabfuhr und tausende von Männer, Frauen und Kindern verschlang, sodass niemand übrig blieb, der die Geschichte erzählen konnte, doch einige Fischer, die sich auf See befanden und eine Handvoll Speerträger aus Velos, die sich im höchsten Steinturm auf dem höchsten Hügel der Insel befanden, überlebten und beobachteten, wie das tobende Meer alles unter ihnen verwüstete. Das schöne Velos, mit seinen Orten aus Zeder und rosa Marmor war in dem Augenblick eines Herzschlages verschwunden. An der Nordspitze der Insel, teilten die Backsteinmauern und ansehnlichen Pyramiden des Sklavenhafens von Ghozai ihr Schicksal. Die Auslöschung der valyrischen Bevölkerung durch den Untergang war vollständig, mit Ausnahme von Drachenstein in der Meerenge, wo die letzten des alten Valyrias, die Targaryens überlebten. A Game of Thrones Als sie die Eingangshalle von Kahl Drogos neuntürmigen Anwesen in Pentos betritt, bemerkt Daenerys Targaryen ein Mosaik aus farbigem Glas, das den Untergang Valyrias zeigt. A Storm of Swords Die eindringliche Ballade von zwei Liebenden, die inmitten des Untergangs von Valyria sterben, wird in Hochvalyrische auf der Hochzeit von König Joffrey Baratheon von Collio Quaynis gesungen, obwohl es nach Tyrions Meinung besser für zwei Sänger geeignet sei, einem Mann und eine Frau. Mythischer Hintergrund thumb|Gesüdete Kartendarstellung von Atlantis aus Athanasius Kirchers Mundus Subterraneus von 1665 Der Untergang Valyrias könnte wesentlich durch den Untergang von Atlantis beeinflusst worden sein, das laut Platon um 9600 v. Chr. infolge einer Naturkatastrophe innerhalb "eines einzigen Tages und einer unglückseligen Nacht" unterging. Siehe auch * * * Einzenachweise en:Doom of Valyria es:Maldición de Valyria fr:Fléau de Valyria pl:Zguba Valyrii ru:Рок Валирии zh:瓦雷利亚的末日浩劫 Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Ereignisse